Confucius Say, It Feels Like My Birthday
by Shortstakk7932
Summary: Morgan and Garcia go to Henry's birthday...Almost


**Taking the idea behind the September challenge, I decided to Google the different months and see what the days or weeks for each of them were supposed to be and just write as many stories as came to mind about them (just the ones that sort of stuck in my head, things that you could picture some of the characters doing or saying…). Most will probably be 1-shots, not sure about the length of them even at that; some might have several chapters….It really just depends on what hits me at that time. This is what happens when I get bored. This first one is going to be seriously short (at least for me it is), but I hope that you like it. This is a story I did for the date of Sept. 29****th**** (it's supposed to be known as Confucius Day). **

**And just so nobody gets their undies in a twist; I don't own CM or any lead character that was created by anybody affiliated with the show….as I've said before I merely make the puppets dance from time to time. **

**And this could possibly be seen as a little bonus sort of thing for Jenny Crum, since I don't write a lot of Morgan and Garcia action in my other stories very often; I tend to go off in one direction or the other. Hope you enjoyed this girl.**

Derek Morgan had picked his Baby Girl up a few minutes early. They were going over to JJ and Will's for a cookout. The team had been granted a week off to get some rest after three back to back cases and besides, it was Henry's birthday.

It had just been last month that Morgan had finally found his balls and told Garcia how he felt about her. She had been shocked to be sure. She had spent the near 10 years they were friends believing that they would only ever be friends although she had harbored dreams and a few X-rated fantasies that made her hope for more….a lot more. There _was_ that one that she had about testing the melting point of M&M's….but that's neither here nor there.

Currently, they were standing outside of JJ's front door, waiting for someone to let them in. Morgan had tucked the gift they had gotten Henry under his left arm. Garcia was standing behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting against his shoulder. She had one hand in his right front pocket.

Giggling she couldn't help herself.

"Confucius say, 'Man with hand in pocket feel cocky all day."

Morgan just shook his head grinning, 'Oh yeah, and what does Confucius say about a woman's hand in a man's pocket?"

Garcia was trying to stifle laughter at this point.

"Confucius say, 'Woman with hand in man's pocket, feel like it's her birthday."

"Girl, you keep this up and Henry is getting a sex-ed lesson for his birthday."

"Keeping it up is what I do, or so you've led me to believe."

"That's it woman." Derek set the gift down on the doorstep and turned and grabbed Pen by the arm, tugging her down the driveway back towards his SUV.

"But…Henry's party…."

"I left the gift. I will tell them that you weren't feeling so well and I decided to keep you home just to be on the safe side. We'll both come out looking like good guys."

Up to this point Morgan had been wanting to take his time with Penelope and not rush into a sexual relationship; he wanted to do normal boyfriend stuff….take her on dates, buy her gifts, let her know how much she really meant to him, before sex got involved.

But, for whatever reason, Garcia was especially randy today. And Morgan had held out as long as humanly possible; she had finally snapped his control and pushed him just a tad too far. She was going to get her 'birthday present' if it killed him. At least he could die with a smile on his face…her too for that matter.

Within the next 45 minutes you would have thought that Garcia was moving furniture as much effort as Derek was putting into his gift giving….if it hadn't been for the sounds of _'Oh God, yes!'_ among others also reverberating off of the walls of Penelope's apartment, that's exactly the conclusion that one could possibly come to.

**C'est Fini. **


End file.
